Administraflon The Program Director is responsible forthe overall administration ofthe program. Administrative decisions will be made in consultaflon with the Associate Program Director, Gordon Tomaselli. The Program Director also has overall responsibility for the finances of the program. Each Project and Core Leader will be expected to stay within their yeariy allocated budget. Monthly budget balance sheets are prepared by the University and will be reviewed by the Administrative Core secretary. If the rate of spending is significanfly greater or less than anticipated for a Project or Core, it will be brought to the attention of the Project Leader as well as the Administraflve Manager and Program Director. If overspending conflnues to be a problem, the Program Director will take corrective measures. If an award to the program is less than the originally budgeted amount, the Program Director, in consultaflon with the Associate Director and the Administrative Manager, will be responsible for re-budgeflng. The hiring of new professional personnel is also the responsibility of the Program Director with the consultation with the specific Project or Core Leader. If an individual is a replacement for someone on the faculty of the Division of Cardiology, Dr. Gordon Tomaselli, Chief of the Division will be the individual with whom such decisions are made. If the individual is from outside Cardiology, (e.g. Radiology or Biomedical Engineering) approval will be obtained from the relevant Division and Department Heads. Selection of a new Project Leader will be made with the advice of the Associate Program Director, Dr. Robert Weiss, and Internal Advisory Board. The Internal Advisory Board, which includes the Program Director, will be responsible for replacement of any Project Investigator or Core Director, should this be required. The Program Director will be assisted in day-to-day administrative operations by Jackie Hewitt, Administraflve Secretary. She will be the individual primarily responsible for helping the Program Director with administraflve details such as scheduling conferences, notifying Investigators of meetings, scheduling outside speakers, preparing travel reimbursement forms, reviewing monthly budget statements, ordering supplies, approving large purchases, and preparing yeariy progress reports. In addition, Ms. Hewitt will provide secretarial assistance for manuscript communications, obtaining copyright transfer forms, assistance with animal protocol submissions and renewals.